Talk:Pavel Morozov
So Pavel might be homosexual? Okay. Well I can honestly say it had never occured to me whilst playing that he might be and I still struggle to see it, but it could be a very interesting plot point in the novel if he is. Does anyone know where online people are discussing his homosexulity? It would be interesting to see what people are saying. Thanks. :) Witness12 (talk) 16:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) While I don't subscribe to the theory, I can see there being enough ground to call him at least bisexual (he did have some "fun" at the brothel after all). At the same time, I too would like to know where these "people" reside. '' C''haos''i''an 19:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I can't find anything online referencing his possible homosexuality, and the guy who made the edit is an anon, so I am disputing it. I wouldn't have thought the brothel would be enough evidence, since there were only women there (we could see). He seemed to genuinely like Artyom as a friend and comrade, which is more than the surface of the game would have you assume, so it might be something more. It'll be interesting to read the novel in 7 years when it gets translated into English. :P --Witness12 (talk) 21:25, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! It is I "Dmitri" I made the assumption Pavel might be Homosexual, it came to me after reading a fan fiction called "a good man" set around Artyom and Pavel and then I looked at the signs and it came to me as "a good possibility" throwing in the show girls and the brothel girls, it is likely he is Bi-Sexual, which I believe Artyom (well the novel version) to be as well, the reason being in the novel Artyom said half the reason he accepted Hunter's mission was his charm...maybe I just read to much into things. Anyway for those interested I have done plenty of articles here but all anonymous. There's a lot of information wrong on these pages, I'm trying to correct most of it by not deleting it but some just had to go. The first time you meet Pavel? I think that you meet him before the Reich. He can be seen in the fur hat, eating from a cup and talking to a soldier in a wheelchair when you leave Artyom's bedroom right at the start of the game. Could I be wrong? -Mike Greetings Mike, Sorry to break it to you but I don't think that even could be Pavel. While there is a lot of model recycling in Metro 2033 and Last Light (Pavel's face being seen on several soldiers and civilians in the game), I can't see reason that the man would be Pavel. For one, his voice is different - but more importantly Pavel isn't a Ranger and has probably never even been to D6. It was Leznitsky who was the undercover operative, Pavel was simply part of a team investigating the Botanical Gardens. '' C''haos''i''an 00:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Usage of the word "tak" Note on the trivia entry: the word "tak" isn't Ukrainian "yes" in the context of the game - the way Pavel uses the word "tak" repeatedly ("tak tak tak") is how one can contemplate out loud in Russian, the english equivelent being "right, right". Whenever he says "tak tak tak" and etc is when he is observing something or is trying to evaluate some obstacle or passage "tak tak tak what do we have here?" So it is indicative that even when he uses the word once he's still using it in that same context and not as a Ukrainian word for "yes". Direct example: "tak tak tak tak tak, these little ones couldn't make all of this. There must be bigger beasts around." - Chapter 7: Torchlight Is Pavel Morozov in the metro books? Is Pavel in the books? I played last light and metro 2033, and Pavel is my favorite character. I just bought two of the books and am wondering if he is in them? 03:53, August 1, 2016 (UTC)Amber :No, if I remember correctly, he is not even mentioned. I was kinda disappointed too - I mean, it makes sense that he doesn't appear in 2033 or 2034 (and I read them long before LL came out so it's not like I could have been expecting him there), but Glukhovsky could have at least given him a minor role in 2035. --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 11:39, August 1, 2016 (UTC) "Born: 2010s"? Does anyone have a citation for this? I can't find anything for this when I look it up. 20:10, November 13, 2019 (UTC)